Stuck in the Janitor's Closet
by Kotan-Chan
Summary: This is my first story. An odd pairing of Weiss and Yang. I'm not really sure what else to say other than enjoy it. I hope you all like it.


"Damn it Yang, this is entirely your fault! Weiss shouted as she tried to get the doorknob to move once more with no success.

"My fault?! You were the one running away!" Yang retaliated angrily, throwing her hands in the air. "Newsflash, Princess, but that technically makes it your fault!"

"You're the idiot who cornered me in a janitor's closet! I'm surprised he didn't hear you when he shut the door. I mean, I know he's old, but you make more noise than a snoring Ursa!"

"Well you're the idiot who headed for the janitor's closet in the first place! Not exactly the best place to run and hide for any reason; not to mention that you weren't very sneaky about it either!"

"You were chasing me; I didn't really have the time to think about it, besides I thought it was a turn; how was I supposed to know?!" Weiss screamed as she finally gave up. "Arugh! This fighting is getting us nowhere…we need to find a way out! I'm not spending any more time than necessary trapped in this closet with you!"

"I don't wanna spend time in here with you any more than you do with me!" Yang calms down a bit and looks at the other girl. "So, got any ideas on how to get outta here?"

"No, I don't," The white themed girl sighs. "Our scrolls don't have service in here either."

"Well that's just great, so much for that plan!" The yellow themed girl grumbled sarcastically. "Ya know this wouldn't even be an issue if one of us had thought to bring our weapons."

"That's true. They're probably still in the classroom. I wonder if Blake and Ruby are looking for us. Let's just hope that we get found soon. I don't want to stay here all night, especially with your snoring, I can't stand it!"

"Uh, excuse me Princess. I don't snore! At least I don't talk in my sleep like you do. What the hell is so important you need to mumble about it while dreaming? I couldn't stand spending the night here with you either!"

Weiss suddenly blushes and looks away. "S-Shut up! I'm probably talking about how much your snoring annoys me.

Yang gives her a knowing look while grinning and ignoring her comment. "Princess, you think I'm important enough to talk about in your sleep? How cute. Hit a sore spot, didn't I?"

Weiss sighs again, but doesn't deny the other girls claim. "Just stop talking."

"I so did! Wow, okay, so we're stuck here for who knows how long. I don't see why we couldn't talk." She shrugs. "Whatever."

"Oh fine, we can talk, I'm just sick of arguing."

"So am I.

"Good." A good portion of uncomfortable silence passes for a while, with both girls leaning against the wall, and it's only broken when Weiss' stomach growls loudly.

Yang looks over to her right. "Well it sounds like somebody's hungry."

"It is time for dinner…" She points out, slightly irritated.

"Which probably means we won't be eating much of anything tonight?"

"Don't be stupid! It just so happens I've come prepared. Luckily I have something, it's not much but it's better than starving altogether. What about you?"

"Yeah, an energy drink, I figured you wouldn't like it though."

"Yang, does preference really matter right now?" Gives the other girl a look and rummages around a bit and finds what she's looking for. "Ah! Here's what I've got. Like I said, it's not much." She holds out a single granola bar and Yang looks at it for a moment.

"Clearly, you weren't kidding, at least it's something."

"C'mon, show me this unhealthy energy drink you were talking about."

"Here," She tosses the can lightly and Weiss catches it.

The white themed girl groans slightly as she reads it and mutters. "It's gonna last us," then hands it back over as she hands the yellow themed girl her half of the granola bar. "Here, we can talk while we eat."

"Thanks," She smiles and takes it then takes a bite. "So what are we gonna talk about then?"

Weiss thinks for a moment. "How did you feel when you found out Blake was a Faunas?"

"Well, I was shocked mostly, and then I got worried when you two had that fight. We didn't know where she was all weekend! I mean, the fact she hid it was understandable, and after she accidentally told us some things suddenly made more sense about her. Then, I felt hurt, because it seemed like she didn't trust me enough to come out with it. After all, I am her partner, and if she couldn't trust me then…well…I don't know."

"I know what you mean. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. I know she's better than all of that now. It's just that hearing about the White Fang and the thought of her having anything to do with them made my blood boil." She slowly takes a sip of the energy drink and puckers up her face in distaste.

Yang laughs a bit at her expression and smiles a bit. "I told you, you wouldn't like it, but yeah. I understand both sides of your story. The White Fang makes me angry too, neither of you really had it easy growing up.

"We were on opposite sides though. I was the rich girl and she was the poor Faunas, but we both did have it tough… Yang, can I trust you with a secret?"

"Of course, unlike a certain sister of mine, I can keep a secret."

Weiss laughs for a moment but quickly regains her composure. "As a kid…I was forced by my father to be strong and smart. I had tutors for every subject and trainers for my fighting style…then a scientist came along and convinced my father to fund his living armor research project. But the research needed testing…and I was the subject who had to fight them, two Nevermores with one dust round. My father thought I was no longer his daughter. I was nothing more than a tool to his client and to the Schnee fortune. Then the biggest armor I've ever seen came along and nearly killed me, but I won." Tears pool in her blue eyes but she's too proud to let them fall as she traces over her scar with a shaking hand. "I was stronger."

Yang is speechless as she covers her mouth with her hand, for once not knowing to say to the heiress. "Ohmygosh, Weiss, that's horrible! I'm so sorry…" She hesitantly goes to hug her when she realizes that the smaller girl isn't responding. "It's okay now."

Weiss stiffens, not used to the physical contact, and clears her throat. "Uh, Yang, what are you doing?"

The bigger girl looks slightly confused but answers anyways. "Hugging you? You seemed upset and it usually works whenever Ruby seems upset about something so…yeah. Sorry if that's a bit weird to you."

"J-Just a bit, but in a good way I suppose. Thanks, I've never had siblings or anything so I wouldn't know. God forbid I ever had a boyfriend."

Now Yang looks at her in stunned disbelief. "Seriously, never? I'd always assumed you'd had at least one cuz of your fathers' deals with other companies or whatever, but no? Not like it's any of my business but wow. I've even been in a couple of relationships myself. Of course they were never anything serious. I wasn't really looking for something like that just yet."

"Of course you of all people have! Guys are usually all over you; with that popularity of yours. You left Ruby on orientation day and she…exploded."

"I have an image and reputation to uphold just like you, it may not be the same but I do, I didn't want to leave Ruby that day but things happen." The golden-haired girl let out a sigh and followed up with a grin. "I still can't believe she really exploded. That must've been something to see."

The two huntresses in training continue to talk and barely notice the time pass as they both find out more about each other. Suddenly the small amount of light the light fixture provides flickers and dies. It kills their small talk instantly.

"Oh great! It's late and now it's pitch black in here."

"Scared of the dark Princess?"

"No!"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Yang smirks and throws her a wink.

Weiss mutters to herself and ignores her comment while showing her the scroll. "See, it's late."

"You weren't kidding. Guess we're spending the night together in here."

A groan forces its way through the smaller girls' throat. "Damn, it's too cramped in here to lay comfortably, not to mention there's no pillows or cushions or anything."

"Well I'm not tired yet, if it's not too weird for you, you can use me as a pillow. I'm sure there's enough room in here for that at least." Yang offers, trying to be nice.

"I suppose you're right; even though I really don't want to do this with you." Weiss relents as she begins to crawl over by Yang.

This crawling is interrupted by a sudden stop. Weiss feels something brush against her lips. The sensation is oddly warm to her. Unable to process, she then hears Yang begin to speak.

"Ohmygod," Yang is the first to react as she blushes. "Ummm…well…that was a thing."

Weiss suddenly jumps back, her face as red as a tomato, with darkness as its cover. "What the hell, Yang?!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?! You kissed me! That was my first kiss…" She backs up all the way to the opposite wall. "My first kiss…taken by a female Ursa…"

"Excuse me?! Oh hell no! Princess, that was all you, you're the one who kissed me! Your insult was better." With the darkness finally adjusting to Yang's lilac eyes, she grabs Weiss by the front of her white coat and pins her to the wall. Her eyes begin to flash red in anger. "In fact, that wasn't even a real kiss, THIS is a real kiss!" Yang forcefully pulls Weiss into her and their lips clash. A feeling neither of them would forget.

"Oh…oh my god…" Weiss gasps in shock as her legs tremble.

Yang , breathing hard, lets out a grin and boasts. "Now THAT is how you kiss someone." Her eyes slowly go back to normal as she backs off a bit.

"W-What did you do? T-That was…"

"What?"

Weiss reaches up and gently touches her lips. "That was…a real kiss?"

"Yup, you got it Princess."

"Wow…even from an Ursa like you that was…remarkable." The white themed girl suddenly gasps and covers mouth as she realizes what she's saying and looks down to hide her blush."B-But that doesn't mean I forgive you for doing it out of the blue!"

"Mhmm, sure, whatever you say Princess." The yellow themed girl smirks as she reaches over and tilts Weiss' head up.

"We can't tell anyone about this! Especially that sister of yours, she'd tell everyone!" Weiss suddenly goes wide-eyed in panic as her blue eyes finally adjust to meet Yang's.

"Hmm, I don't see why I shouldn't tell her, it's not like I'm hiding anything…"

"Please Yang, I'll do anything!" Her blue eyes hold slight fear at the thought of anyone finding out about whatever this is.

"Oh anything huh? Welll-"

"Just name it and I'll give it to you. Please just keep it a secret between the two of us. Please."

"You're begging, wow, that's new." Yang seems to be in deep thought for a moment as she releases the younger girl and walks a bit away. "Alright, c'mere then."

"O-okay."

The light suddenly flickers back on as she nervously walks over, but it's dim.

Yang sighs with slight irritation as she pulls Weiss close. "Just relax. This time I want you to kiss me like you mean it. Show me what you learned. Then we never have to talk about this again if you don't want to."

"A-are you sure about this?" Weiss blushes.

"I've never been more sure about anything."

She quickly pulls Yang by the coat, like Yang had done to her moments before, and kisses her long and hard. The sparks fly once more as Yang goes one step further and deepens it.

They both blink in shock as they pull back for breath and Yang blurts. "Wow, you catch on fast."

A sudden gasp from the doorway causes both girls to look and to their surprise Blake and Ruby are standing there.

"Are we interrupting something?" Blake smirked.

Ruby is smiling and trying so hard not to laugh beside her. "I told you it was way too quiet in here."

Yang and Weiss suddenly realize their compromising position and quickly move apart from each other with a slight blush on both of their faces as they know it's too late to deny what they'd been doing in the first place.

"This is your entire fault!"

"My fault?! You're the one who said you'd do anything if I kept my mouth shut! Looks like that was pointless."

Ruby can't contain her laughter anymore and starts giggling manically.

"Kiss and make up." Blake grins and winks at them.

"Can it Blake!" Yang and Weiss cry in unison.

Ruby just laughs harder at them speaking as one. "You too Ruby!" Weiss shoots at her and then whispers to Yang. "Hey. Let's do that again sometime. Minus the closet though. It smells dreadful."

"I thought that was you princess." She lets out a laugh and goes back to whisper in her ear "Sure thing."

Ruby and Blake shrug and take off ahead of them. Weiss and Yang look at each other and smile as they connect hands and begin to walk from the fortunate accident that was the janitor's closet.


End file.
